Moments In Time
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: Moment: A particular period of importance, influence, or significance in a series of events or developments.  The memories that mean the most are the ones that stick with you the longest. Shifting POV. Liley
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>Moments<p>

You don't know how you got to this point, but it doesn't really matter. You catch her eyes as soon as she steps into the bedroom you share. You're sitting at the vanity and as soon as your eyes meet hers in the reflection your breath catches. This is it.

You knew that eventually you would no longer be able to deny it. Long, lingering looks of adoration, a constant desire to bear near one another, lack of content with any of your previous relationships never seemed to make sense until now. It's not normal to yearn for your best female friend in ways that you don't want to comprehend, for saying it out loud and admitting it to yourself would probably change everything you thought you knew about yourself to date. But, as she holds your gaze and locks her own with yours, you know with absolute certainty that she feels it too and you're not alone.

She's slowly walking towards you, and you stand slowly and turn to face her. Her eyes are smoldering with intensity directed at you and you slowly release the breath you didn't realize you were holding. Taking two giant steps towards her, you eliminate the distance between you and capture her hands with your own. She looks down in awe, her thumbs caressing the smooth skin of your hands. As she looks up, you quickly lean in and capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

The feelings coursing through you are beyond fireworks, they're beyond everything you ever thought you'd feel when you finally found your soul mate. She pulls you closer as the kisses intensify, leading you towards her bed. Before you know it you're naked and pinned beneath her as she showers your face in feather light kisses.

"I'm so in love with you Miley" you say when she pulls away for air. Her breath catches as silent tears leak from her eyes and for a moment, all you could do is stare at the sheer beauty of your best friend.

"I've wanted to hear you say that for so long, Lilly. I love you too."

Everything clicks into place as you make love to Miley. It's as if a cloud has been lifted and you can finally see clearly. You may only be eighteen, but you know that the rest of your lives will be spent with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>...Review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>Moments in Time Chapter Two: First Date<p>

"Miley, how much further? Lilly asks as I pull her along in search for the perfect spot.

"Let's just stop here." I sigh, exasperated.

"No Lil, just a bit further. I saw the perfect spot last week when I was riding my bike and we're almost there. This is our first date, it has to be perfect."

"Oh, Miley" Lilly says as she stops and pulls me to face her. "I'm with you, that's all I need for this to be perfect."

My heart melts as I lean in and kisses her softly. "Come on, it's just ahead.

"Woah, that's a pretty tree..." Lilly trails off as we reach our destination. I wordlessly go about setting out a blanket and our lunch. The leaves of the tree partially shield us from everyone else but allow us a full view of the sky and beach in the distance.

"You know" I say, "ever since we were eleven I've imagined what our first date would be like. I would pick you up and hold your hand, open doors for you, kiss you goodnight at the end of the evening…"

Lilly grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I always imagined it just being a natural progression. I was supposed to court you, make big romantic gestures and such, and we weren't supposed to make love until you knew how much I loved you with all my heart… I guess I've overthought it so much throughout the last few years that when it finally happened my feelings just exploded and I couldn't help myself; I had to have you last night. I love you so much, Lil. I just want this to be something you'll remember for the rest of your life. I know I will."

Lilly was silent as tears fell down her face. Quickly I brushed them away with my thumbs and kissed her before dipping a strawberry in whipped cream and feeding it to her.

"There is no way I could ever forget this, or anything else. I've loved you for so long Miley. We could be sitting in the parking lot of Wal-Mart, eating beef jerky and drinking soda out of the bottle and it would still be the perfect first date because I'd be with you. It doesn't matter that we got together somewhat out of order, us together is so right because it's me and you: Miley and Lilly."

I smiled and kissed Lilly deeply. "So, you don't like the strawberries and sparkling cider?" I ask with a bit of laughter in my voice.

"Oh, I love it." Lilly said before taking a big sip of cider.

"I can't help it, I'm a romantic. Guess I get it from my father."

"I know you are, and I've always loved that about you. Feel free to romanticize me any day."

"Oh, I do Lilly; I plan on it every day for the rest of our lives."

We laid cuddled up in each other's arms for the rest of the afternoon, watching the sun set before heading home to fall asleep together.

* * *

><p><strong>...Review?<strong>


End file.
